


"Bored" Meeting

by JazzyJay1508



Category: Supergirl (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyJay1508/pseuds/JazzyJay1508
Summary: One shot based on this post:https://supercorpppp.tumblr.com/post/159378045933/a-scene-in-which-lena-is-having-a-meeting-with-allLena is bored at a Board meeting when a flying blue and red streak catches her eye...





	

Oh Monday. Lena has only been at work for a couple of hours but it already feels like half a week. Jess buzzes the intercom to remind her that she has a board meeting in fifteen minutes. 

With a deep sigh she crosses to the bar in her office and pours herself a small drink. She feels like she's gonna need it to get through listening to the windbags that are her Board of Directors. She doesn't know how she gets through listening to the ramblings of these old degenerate men who think they know how to run L Corp better than she can. 

Thinking of rambling, a face pops into her head that makes her smile. She flashes back to the young reporter she met a couple of weeks ago bumbling through her words as she was interviewing Lena. The bubbly blonde had been on Lena's mind a lot here lately. 

Taking a long sip from her drink she thinks to herself maybe she should try to initiate a friendship with the tenacious reporter. There was just something about her that told Lena that Ms. Danvers might just be a great friend. And let's face it, Lena was lacking in that department since moving to National City. 

So Lena grabs her phone and scours her desk for the sticky note Kara left her personal number on (weird it was her personal number though...) and sends Kara a text. 

L: Ms. Danvers it's Lena Luthor. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do lunch sometime this week?  
There. Simple enough Lena thought. Sure Kara would reply whenever she had some free tim...  
*ding*  
With an eye roll and a groan Lena picks up her phone. Surely this was some executive from a start up tech company sending her an email about some breakthrough gadget they wanted her to finance. However when she flipped her phone over she was shocked to see "Message from Kara Danvers" lit up on her screen. 

K: Ms. Luthor! Of course I'd love to get lunch with you!! I'm free this afternoon if you are :)

Lena stared at the message in awe. She didn't really think Kara would respond so quickly. It almost stopped her short of breath. 

L: Please, call me Lena. And I wish I could join you this afternoon but unfortunately I have a meeting with my Board of Directors that will undoubtedly take up my afternoon. If only Supergirl could fly in and save me so I could have lunch with you. 

K: Oh no! Well then definitely sometime this week. I'll call your assistant, Jess right? And set it up with her. If you don't die of boredom in your meeting first ;)

Right then Lena almost sprints out of her office to tell Jess that when Ms. Danvers calls, whatever day she says she's available for lunch to clear Lena's schedule completely. 

Now overcome with smiles and butterflies, Lena walks down the hall to her meeting and dreads the next couple of hours. They're all already gathered around the table ready to bore her to death. 

About twenty minutes into the meeting something outside of the window catches Lena's eye. A blue and red blur swooping back and forth. It finally comes to a stop and Lena has to struggle to hide a gasp.  
It's Supergirl. Lena takes a beat to shut her eyes thinking that maybe she's imagining things. When she opens her eyes she still sees the Girl of Steel. Only this time she's making the most ridiculous face Lena has ever seen. Lena has to stifle a laugh. For about five minutes (which actually felt like an eternity) Lena was having to bite her knuckles to keep from laughing. Supergirl was just outside the window making silly faces and doing stupid parlor tricks (you know, riding an elevator and walking up the stairs) and it's making Lena's week. Supergirl finally stops and turns to fly away but not before looking over her shoulder and throwing Lena a mischievous wink. The meeting ended earlier than usual and she couldn't wait to text her new friend Kara about what just happened. 

L: Kara! You'll never guess who just stopped outside my window!

At that moment Kara was landing in her apartment. She heard the *ding* on her cell and pulled it out of her suit to read the message, smiling wide as she did so. 

She reads the message and with a wry smile she stays to herself "Gee I wonder who stopped by..." 

K: Oh my gosh who was it??

As she hit the send button Kara Danvers felt the fluttery sensation of butterflies in her stomach and thinking "Oh Rao, I might be in some serious trouble"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It's my first work so feel free to leave your comments :)


End file.
